


【萨维塔中心/微萨闪萨】Light

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Self-cest, 不怎么成功的纪念文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Savitar thinks Barry Allen is light, and he always hates that.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar
Kudos: 1





	【萨维塔中心/微萨闪萨】Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Light (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305503) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen)



> *第一人称
> 
> *论我也不知道我在写啥
> 
> *人物崩坏严重 慎入
> 
> *本质上其实是在扩写句子
> 
> *个人觉得是吐槽向

**_I can hold so much light_ **

**_and darkness, too_** 【注1】

我是Savitar，速度之神，世界上已知的第一个极速者。

以上全是扯淡。

我是一个人，至少从生理的角度来说能算是一个人。我是一个复制品，一个时间残余，本质上甚至是一个一次性的消耗品，唯一的例外在于，出于某种程度上的命中注定，我活了下来。

当然也付出了代价。

我不太记得最初的那段故事了，想不起他究竟创造了多少的残余，probably too many，可他们全都来了，就像我一样，争先恐后地为他赴死。

他们成功了，我反倒成了那个唯一。

相信我，这并不是什么值得珍惜的体验。

用一句话来形容Barry Allen，那个我所谓的本体，他就像是发着光，注意，是过去式。他曾是个超级英雄，和Savitar的斗争却逐渐耗尽了他的希望，他的光芒黯淡了，可他还是Barry。

我不是。

那会儿我还觉得自己就是Barry，就算是失去了一只眼睛且毁了容，我的内心深处却笃定自己能在这个陌生又熟悉的地方找到归处。

我错了。

世界上怎可能会有两个Barry Allen？

**TOO MANY.**

我的日子不太好过。

平心而论，那确实是段不堪回首的时光，我甚至想过自杀。

但Barry Allen不会自杀，那个把自己锁在S.T.A.R. Lab的本体都做不出来这种事，我自然也不行。

我明明有着和他一样的样貌指纹乃至记忆，是我完成了他本应履行的职责。

可他们不约而同地放弃了我，就算实际上没人见过Barry。

是一次次的惊喜又失望。

我讨厌他们看向我的眼神，讨厌他们用礼貌却冷漠的声音叫我Allen。

在他们眼中，我甚至不具有独立的人格。

If Barry is light, I’m not even his shadow.

他只是黯淡了、熄灭了。

我却早就在不经意间与黑暗交融。

Darkness can hold so much light, too.

他还拥有着一些东西，而我一无所有。

我活下来是有原因的。

这个信念始终支撑着我，直到在某一刻轰然崩塌。

在我凝视着深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着我。【注2】

我早该知道的。

是我捡起了魔法石。

这就是新一轮循环的开端。

I am not Barry Allen **ANYMORE**.

**_You are always enough light_** 【注3】

那已是很久之后。

当我见到这个年轻的Barry，2016年的这个Barry，我就意识到了这一点，哦，是了，我恨他，我真的恨他。

这个被我抵在天花板上，用惊惧的语气吼出“你是谁？”的年轻男孩，他实在是太过明亮了，明亮到几乎刺眼，还充满着希望，对将要发生的变故一无所知。

也对我一无所知。

而我不介意陪他玩玩。

用着Julian的身体重新坐在S.T.A.R. Lab里，这倒是一种新奇的体验。

以另一种视角站在对面的日子，早已化作过眼云烟。

I’m here与I was here之间的差异，更是犹如天壤之别。

我对这间屋子里每一个人的未来了如指掌，我享受着这种充满了审视的目光，与其中那些自以为掩藏很好的恐惧。

One shall betray, one shall fall, one shall suffer a fate far worse than death. 【注4】

那位我曾经爱过的女孩，还试图义正辞严地宣称没人会相信我。

多么天真。

她的确无辜，可那又怎样，我只是更在意自己。

我不是Barry Allen。

一切都在有条不紊地按照我的计划行进。

做一回命运的操盘手也并非是那样的无聊。

我逃出了那个神速力监狱，拐走了Killer Frost，甚至还让这个Barry轻易地猜到了我的身份。

原谅我，这只是一个小小的恶趣味。

我喜欢他看向我时颤抖的嗓音和音调里的破碎。

我还好心地向他剖析了一点儿自己的内心，他似乎无法想象自己和同伴们能对一条无辜的生命做出这样残酷的事情来。

但那就是事实，是它们构成了我的过去。

我不愿意去回想我失去记忆的那段时光，好吧，我唯一能透露的，是在我回想起一切之后，感受到的满脸水迹。

什么都别说，闭嘴。

我还是成功地抓走了Iris。

什么叫“我曾是你的儿子”？

No, never, that’s not my name. 【注5】

I killed H.R.

Fuck.

重申一遍，我恨Barry Allen。

可这个Barry，却轻易地做出了曾经甚至没人想过的决定。

他不是那个过去的我，也不是未来的那个Barry，在那一瞬，我清晰地意识到了其中的差异。

我无法想象他的光芒终有一日熄灭的模样。

He is always enough light.

He said, I’m still in there. Come home. 【注6】

还是那个STAR Lab，还是那些熟悉的人，甚至连那些脱口而出的话语都并无太大的差别。

但Barry很认真，认真到近乎让我觉得可笑。明明对此毫无规划，却说得出“我们可以一起探索未来”这种鬼话。

Iris？可能吧。

I don’t even care.

我就要挣脱这个该死的循环。

我所渴望的一切都在彼端向我招手。

I'm dying, but hopeful.

这是我能攥住的最后一根稻草。

Well，我还是搞砸了。

连Barry都能占据我的铠甲。

Fine, you kill me, you become me. 【注7】

我的精神得以永存。

可他迟疑了，停滞了，他放下了手。

他是那样的炫目。

也许他的确不同。

枪响了。

万物重归寂静。

黑暗中，残留的躯体化作碎片，被晚春的夜风吹起，消逝。

散发出淡淡的 **光芒** 。

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> 注1&注3: 出自wilder的诗集《NOCTURNAL》，分别位于P40-41，P60  
> 注2: 尼采名句  
> 注4: S03E09原台词  
> 注5: S03E22原台词  
> 注6&注7: S03E23原台词  
> ————————————————————  
> 其实这是篇520贺文来着（希望不会被打），并且还是篇提前了一点的萨萨死亡（？）三周年纪念文（一文多用  
> 写到最后感觉我潜意识其实是个闪吹（望天  
> 请相信我本来是想写小甜饼的，我也不知道为什么最后变成了这样（真诚脸


End file.
